Makeover
by RexPlanner
Summary: Jade and Beck miss certain aspects of dating. They don't want a commitment, so get Cat to help them disguise themselves. Cat agrees to help, but has her own plans for her two friends.
1. Chapter 1

Jade West hated to admit it, but she missed Beck. She missed the way he used to look at her, the way he held her and even the little things that he used to do for her, usually things she demanded, but still. It had been weeks since they had broken up. Thos weeks probably could have been easier, were it not for the fact that she had to see him every day in school, and so putting him out of her mind and moving on was not an option.

The result of this was she was getting more irritable than usual, if that were possible, and she found herself stealing glances at him all day long like some silly schoolgirl with her first crush. To sum up; She was getting desperate. She needed someone, at least for a diversion, and if not Beck she would settle for any halfway decent looking guy, with lips to kiss her and, well you know the rest.

She had spent so much time cultivating her present image though, that she knew it would be almost impossible to find some guy who had not heard of her and was willing to give her what she needed.

To solve this problem and to relieve the emptiness she was feeling, she came up with a bold plan. She was an actress after all; she should be able to portray a character that would be feminine and desirable enough to score some action.

Jade decided that she needed to come up with someone who was the exact opposite of her personality, and appearance. In the silly play that she had done with Vega, she wore a blonde wig and kind of liked the way it may her look, so that was first on her list. Makeup, was next, out went all of the dark colors and the black nail polish and in came the light pink blushes, red lipsticks pink nail polish and lighter eyeliner. Jade tested out the look at home after school, and was pleased with what she saw.

The next step was wardrobe. Jade's Goth outfits were basically good for two things. The first was making her look nasty and keeping away the riffraff, but the second unfortunately was to hide her physical attributes, which were quite impressive.

She remembered commenting in class about her going from an "A" to a "D" in eighth grade, and that was no joke. Her 35 ½ D's were very firm and impressive, but again understated by her usual tops. Her legs were also attractive, her calves shapely and her thighs tight and firm, but again with the dark colors and green leggings people tended not to notice. Let's face it, her reputation as a badass did not encourage staring at her long enough to make anyone realize how sexy her body really was.

Jade remembered, attracting attention, in that farm girl outfit, she wore at that sleepover they had at Sikowitz' house. She showed a lot of leg there and those cutoff jeans were flattering to her ass too. She chuckled to herself remembering that Vega had been checking her out, and then tried to cover herself with that lame comment about filling her belly button with raisin bran. Or maybe she did want to, for a second the image of Tori Vega eating raisin bran off her stomach and out of her navel popped into her head and brought a smile to her face. Maybe someday, she thought, right now though she wanted a guy, preferably a well-hung one.

Jade realized that she was going to need some help with this makeover. She had cultivated the dark and mysterious look and presence for so long that she might not be believable as anything else. The good thing was that she knew just where to go to get lessons on being happy and effervescent, her best friend, Cat. She hated to admit it, but Cat's idea of a wardrobe might be just perfect for what she had in mind, too.

The next day at school Jade decided was the time to recruit Cat. It was easy enough; Cat usually walked by her locker on her way to class, and today was no different.

Cat: Hiiiii Jadey

Jade: Cat, you know I hate it when you call me ….never mind, hi Cat, Listen I need to talk to you about something.

Cat: Kaykay, what?

Jade: Not here, come with me.

She took Cat by the hand and dragged her into the janitor's closet.

Jade: Cat, I am going to do something and I need your help. Come over to my house after school today.

Cat: Ooh this sounds mysterious, I love a good mystery. Wait, you are not sick or anything are you?

Jade, smiled; as much of an airhead as Cat was at times; nobody could deny the fact that she worried about her friends.

Jade: No Cat, it is nothing like that, I am perfectly fine.

Cat ran over to Jade and hugged her.

Cat: You would tell me if it were something bad, right Jade?

Jade: Yes Cat, the only thing wrong know is I can't breathe with you squeezing me like this.

Cat: Sorry.

Jade: It's ok, so I will see you tonight, and Cat, you can't tell anyone about this, it will be our secret.

Cat: Kay,Kay

At the end of the day Cat met with Jade and they got into Jade's car and drove to Jade's house. Cat had been there many times and knew the way to Jade's room without even asking.

Jade: Cat, have a seat, I need to talk to you.

Cat flopped on Jade's comfortable bed and sat there listening.

Jade: Cat, Beck and I have been apart for a while now. I was trying to give things time to settle, but now I find that I am starting to miss certain things, and frankly I just have some needs that have been going unmet. You have always been my best friend, and frankly I think that you are the only one who can help me now.

Cat's eyes got bigger as Jade was talking. When Jade finished she sat there for a moment, then her face fell and she looked as if she were going to cry.

Cat: Jadey, you are my best friend, and if I could I would do anything for you, but this is a big step and I am just not ready for it.

Jade: Not ready for it? I don't understand.

Car: Jade, this is Hollywood, and I am sure there are plenty of girls who would love to help you; I am just not there yet.

Jade: Not there, yet, Cat what do you think I am talking about?

Cat: You're asking me to have sex with you, aren't you?

Jade looked at her little friend and smiled. Cat really was a good friend, even though she wasn't the sharpest all the time.

Jade: No Cat, but believe me if I were into girls you would be my first choice. I want you to help me change my image. Basically I want to be more like you!

Cat: Why would you want to be like me?

Jade: Cat I want to try to attract a different type of guy than I am used to, and I think my image scares away a lot of boys. I thought if I was more like you I would have a better chance.

Cat: Why, me? I don't have a boyfriend either.

Jade: I am not looking for a boyfriend, just someone to take care of things every now and then. You could get someone like that in a second. Look at you, you are little, you have a pretty face, a cute body and your legs are beautiful. Plus you are always smiling and happy. The only reason you don't get laid every night is because your friends watch out for you and won't let that happen.

Cat: Thank you?

Jade: Believe me Cat; we are doing you a favor. There are too many rotten guys that would love to take advantage of someone sweet and innocent. I on the other hand, want to find a guy that I can take advantage of, and if I looked more and acted more like you it would be easier. So, will you help me?

Cat: What can I do?

Jade: I have new makeup and a blonde wig, I want to make myself up more light and cheery, but I need you to help me pick out clothes that would make me look good and attract your kind of guys.

Cat: Great, let's go shopping!

For the next few hours Cat and Jade visited store after store, accumulating several different outfits, ranging from cut off jeans and flannel shirts to party dresses that stopped at knee level and flared out, and would fly up if she twirled fast on the dance floor.

Jade looked at herself in the mirror as she tried on some of things, and could not believe what she was doing. Cat was encouraging, through this whole mess, telling her how beautiful she looked, how sexy her legs were and how nice her boobs looked in the tops that were open enough to display them. Still, things were so much easier when she had a boyfriend and did not have to bother with this stuff.

Having successfully picked up several complete outfits, (and lightened her wallet) they headed back. Jade dropped Cat off and then went home to sort out her new treasures.


	2. Chapter 2 Beck's Plan

Beck Oliver was facing the prospect of another boring evening. Since he and Jade had broken up, he found that he had a lot of time on his hands. Usually he was able to call Andre or Tori and find something to do, or just hang out for a while, but lately his friends have been more involved in their own projects and haven't had the spare time. Beck thought back to a month or so ago when he and Jade were still dating. There was always something to do back then, either dinner out or some creepy movie that Jade wanted to see, or just hanging around in the RV. Beck hated to admit it, but even though Jade was weird, demanding and high maintenance, at times like this she was worth it,

Beck was thinking maybe he should start going out again by himself. He could probably manage to pick up a cute girl or two every now and then to at least have dinner with. He wanted to be careful though, he did not want to go to places where the Hollywood Arts students would hang out, if they knew how desperate he was he could never look them in the face again. Besides, Jade still went to Hollywood Arts, and if she found out that he was reduced to trolling for high school girls again, he would never hear then end of it.

Beck looked at himself in the mirror. Perhaps, he thought, just in case he should change his appearance, so on the off chance that someone he knew spotted him they would not recognize him. His hair was his signature, if he slicked it down that would be a big change, then maybe raid the makeup department at school and see what he could come up with. It had been a while since he used the makeup department, but he knew someone who had just taken a course in makeup; if he could keep Cat away from the Grizzly Glue she would be perfect to help him.

The next day at Hollywood Arts, Beck was standing by his locker dinking a coffee, (a habit from his Jade days) when Cat walked by.

Beck: Hi Cat

Cat: Oh, hi Beck how are you?

Beck: Just fine, thanks. Cat I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?

Cat: Sure, what is it?

Beck: We can't talk out here, (Beck looked around), come with me.

Beck took Cat by the hand and led her into the Janitor's closet.

Beck: Cat, Jade and I have been split for a while now, and most of the time I have enough friends to have places to go and things to do to take my mind of it. Lately though I have been home alone for one reason or another, and well frankly it is starting to bother me. I am starting to really miss having a girlfriend, to go out with, have dinner with, and well you know certain other things. I had an idea and I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?

Cat looked at him and sighed. Beck was handsome and she knew that any girl at Hollywood Arts would be thrilled to go out with him, but he sounded like he wanted more than that. She was flattered, that he asked her, but Jade was her friend, and she was worried about her reaction.

Cat: Beck I really like you a lot, and you are a good friend, but Jade is my friend too and I would hate to do anything to hurt her.

Beck: Cat, I promise, Jade will never find out. Besides I am not asking for a major commitment, just a quickie. It would not take much of your time, and I could even come over to your place to make it easier... I could be in and out and on my way in no time.

Cat's jaw dropped open, she had originally been ready to help Beck, if she could, but what he was proposing now was just shocking. It also kind of hurt that he would think of her in that way.

Cat: Beck, I am sorry, I like you but just as a friend, but not in that way, and frankly it kind of hurts that you think of me as just a quickie.

Beck: Wait, what do you think I am asking you?

Cat: You want me to have sex with you, don't you?

Beck: Cat, no I don't want to have sex with you!

Cat: What's that supposed to mean?

Beck: Cat, I just wanted to go out dating and I wanted your help with makeup so no one would recognize me. You just took a make-up course so I thought you could help.

Cat: But no sex?

Beck: Cat, you are pretty and sweet and you have beautiful legs, but we are friends and I would never take advantage of a friend like that, .besides, I know you and Jade are friends and that would be very awkward for you.

Cat: Ok so how can I help?

Beck: I just want you to get a make-up kit and help me come up with a look that I can use when I go out and don't want anyone to recognize me.

Cat: Ok, I will get the kit and I can come over tonight.

Beck: Great, meet me here and I will give you a ride to my house. Oh, and Cat, please don't tell anyone about this, especially Jade. I really don't want anyone to know that I am doing this.

Cat: Kay, Kay.

Beck and cat walked out of the closet. Beck went his way but when Cat turned to go to her class she bumped right into jade West.

Jade: Cat; were you and Beck just in the janitor's closet together?

Cat: (Quickly),yes but we _are not_ having sex!

Cat ran off to her next class.

Jade watched her little friend run off and shook her head.

Jade: Weird…


	3. Chapter 3 First Dates

As soon as classes were over, Cat ran to the makeup department and filled up her case with everything she thought she would need. Looking around carefully to make sure that Jade did not see her she made her way back to the entrance where Beck was waiting.

Beck: Did you get everything you needed?

Cat: Everything I thought we could use.

Beck: You didn't say anything to anyone, right, especially Jade.

Cat: Well, right after you and I spoke earlier today, when I left the janitor's closet I ran right into Jade. She saw that you and I were in the Janitor's closet together and asked me about it.

Beck: You didn't tell her anything, though right, what did you say?

Cat: Don't worry, I told her that we weren't having sex!

Beck: I'm sure that made her feel much better.

Beck drove Cat to his RV and for the next hour or so they experimented and finally came up with a makeup package that looked real, but with the added effect of slicking back his hair, made him essentially unrecognizable.

Cat: Well what do you think, Beck, as she held up a mirror for him?

Beck: It's perfect. I know this is me and I don't recognize myself.

Cat: And everything is easy enough for you to put on by yourself so you should be all set.

Beck: Tanks Cat, I really owe you one for this, just remember, not a word to Jade.

Cat: I promise.

Beck: Let me take you home now. I have some homework to do when I get back so I probably won't be able to go out and test it until tomorrow. I think I will go to Nozu's for dinner and see if I can meet anyone.

Cat: I don't think you want to go to Nozu's, Beck.

Beck: Why not?

Cat: Too many people from school go there, it might be awkward for you.

Beck: Well, where else is there a good place to go?

Cat: I saw in the paper they just opened a new restaurant, called "Tickle my Ribs". They specialize in fried chicken and ribs and its sort of a western style place. It is not really the kind of place anyone from Hollywood Arts would go.

Beck: Hmm, sounds good, so I guess jeans and a flannel shirt would be appropriate?

Cat: Perfect!

Beck drove Cat home and then returned to his house to work on his schoolwork. As soon as Cat entered her room her phone began ringing.

Cat: Hello?

Jade: Well finally, this is like the third time I have called you. I did not see you after class, where did you go?

Cat: I _was not_ having sex with Beck!

Jade: Yeah, Yeah, we already established that. Anyway I was thinking about going out tomorrow night and trying out my new look. We normally got to Nozu's but I was thinking that there probably would be some Hollywood Arts people there and it might feel weird.

Cat: Jade, I have the perfect place for you!

Jade: Where?

Cat: it is a brand new place, called "Tickle my Ribs". They specialize in fried chicken and ribs, and the place has sort of a country theme so if you were those cutoff jeans and your flannel shirt you will fit right in.

Jade: _Fried chicken and ribs_, you're right; no one from Hollywood Arts would go near that place!

Cat: I know; it would be perfect for you! You might meet a nice cowboy there!

Jade: Well you know what they say about cowboys, you can tell the good ones by how well they use their lariat!

Cat: I don't get it.

Jade: It's a euphemism for,, oh never mind!

Cat: Good luck.

The next day after Class Jade hurried home to change and get ready to go out. By the time she had put on her cut off jeans, flannel shirt, cowboy boots blonde wig and makeup she was almost unrecognizable. Just for an added measure she got a pair of thick glasses with fake lenses. By the time she finished, she was sure that no one would recognize her.

Beck had gone home immediately after class. He was excited about going out, it had been a long time and he was afraid his flirting skills might be getting rusty. He changed into his jeans and flannel shirt and then applied the makeup and prosthetics that he and Cat had worked on. Then, as a last step, he slicked down his hair and tied it back in a small ponytail. He thought that might make him look weird, but then he remembered seeing Steven Segal with one, so if it was good enough for him…

Jade arrived at the restaurant and went in to check it out. It was clean enough, well it was brand new, and as a nice plus, they even offered a meat-less nacho salad. Jade ordered one and a drink and then sat down at a table and started checking the place out.

Looking around, Jade could tell that that Cat was right; the odds of meeting someone from Hollywood Arts here were very slim. In fact, as the place started filling up, she began to think that the odds of finding a single guy in her age group were even slimmer. Most of the people coming in were couples and in the over 30 age group.

Beck arrived at the restaurant parked and walked inside. It looked like a decent place, clean and new, so he was not afraid to order something for dinner. He ordered a chicken and rib sampler, which came with a free soda, and then started looking around for a place to sit.

Cat was right about one thing, he thought, he was not likely to meet anyone here from Hollywood Arts. In fact, looking around, he did not even see anyone in his age group. Finally a flash of blonde hair caught his eye, there was a girl that looked to be about his age sitting on a table across the room. He could not tell what she looked like, but he saw that she was wearing cut off jeans and her legs looked really nice so he wandered over to her.

Just as Jade was thinking this might have been a mistake; she heard a male voice asking if she minded if he sat with her. Jade looked up and saw a tall slim guy that looked to be about her age standing over her. His face wasn't much to look at, but it wasn't terrible and his body looked pretty good so she invited him to join her.

Beck arrived at the table, finally and in a halting but cute voice asked the girl if he could join her. She looked up at him and all he noticed was the thickest eyeglasses he had ever seen. He could tell she was checking him out, and he must have passed because she motioned to the chair. Beck introduced himself, using a name that he had made up and started making small talk.

Jade motioned to the guy to join him, and he sat down. He introduced himself, and Jade did likewise, using a name that she invented just for this purpose. Jade found that he was pretty intelligent, despite being soft spoken and nervous, and within a few moments they were carrying on a spirited conversation.

Beck was finally able to get by the thick eye glasses and started carrying on a conversation with the girl. He had to admit that she was surprisingly funny and interesting, not at all what he expected to find when he first walked into the restaurant. By the time they had finished their dinners they had exchanged phone numbers, (Beck bought a prepaid cell phone just for this purpose) and had promised to get together again.

Jade found herself actually having a conversation with this boy, and he was surprisingly articulate once he got over his initial shyness. She was actually having a pretty good time and when they finished dinner she actually gave him her phone number, (from a phone she had bought that day) and promised to get together with him again.


	4. Chapter 4 Success

The next day, Jade rolled out of bed, showered and dressed and made her way to Hollywood Arts. She was in a remarkably good mood today. Last night she had gone out for the first time since she split with Beck, managed to meet a pretty nice guy, and have a good dinner besides. The only thing that would have been perfect is if she was able to do something physical with him, but somehow she had such a good time that she was willing to wait. He seemed so shy at first, that Jade was afraid if she suggested anything he would have run screaming into the parking lot.

Jade was putting her books into her locker when out of the corner of her eye she saw a red streak. A second later she was looking into the smiling face of Cat Valentine.

Cat: So, did you go to the restaurant last night? Did you meet anyone?

Jade: I did, and yes I did.

Cat: Which one?

Jade: (rolling her eyes), both Cat; I went to the restaurant and I met a guy.

Cat: And….

Jade: We ate dinner together; we talked and got to know each other a little.

Cat: And…

Jade and that was it, but we exchanged telephone numbers and we are going to go out again.

Cat: so you liked him?

Jade: I guess, I mean he wasn't the best looking guy, and he could stand to wash his hair, but he seemed pretty nice and we got along surprisingly well.

Cat: Do you think he liked you?

Jade: Well I know he liked looking at my legs, and down my blouse when he though I wasn't looking.

Cat: Well you did look pretty hot in that outfit.

Jade: Thanks, I think the thick glasses shook him up a bit at first.

Cat: You actually wore those?

Jade: A disguise is a disguise.

Cat: well if he is asking you out again in spite of those you did pretty well.

Jade: Thanks I am looking forward to next time.

Jade walked off to get to her class, she was actually going to be early for a change.

Cat watched Jade walk off and could not resist a little smile. Jade was her best friend and it was nice to see her happy again.

While Cat was still standing there, Beck walked in the door. He spotted Cat and made a beeline towards her.

Beck: Hi Cat!

Cat: Oh hi, Beck, how was your evening?

Beck: Cat it was great, I went there and had some great fried chicken and ribs.

Cat: And….

Beck smiled at his little friend.

Beck: Yes, Cat and I met a girl there and we sat and ate dinner together.

Cat: Did you like her? Did you guys get along well?

Beck: Yes to both, I liked her and we talked the whole time and got along very well.

Cat: Do you think you want to see her again?

Beck: Well we did exchange telephone numbers, and I know I would like to see her again. I think she felt the same way too.

Cat: That is so great, I am so happy for you!

Beck: Well you were a big help Cat, if anything good comes out of this I will owe you a lot. Oh heck, I already owe you a lot!

Beck reached out and gave Cat a big hug, and walked off to his next class.

Cat went off to class with a big smile on her face. She had been instrumental in two of her friends having successful returned to the dating scene, oh and as a bonus got to hug Beck Oliver, that had to count for something!

Over the next few weeks, Jade was dating her new boyfriend, (well after so many dates what else would you call him) and it seemed to be having a very positive effect on her outlook. Their relationship moved forward too, on their last date, they actually found a romantic place to park and watch the sun go down. Jade's friend, who said his name was Brian, actually found the nerve to kiss her. He was surprised when Jade not only did not react badly to it but encouraged him on further until they both found themselves kissing and fondling each other's naked chests..

Jade smiled as she remembered Brian's reaction to getting her blouse and bra off, his eyes grew bi like a child unwrapping a Christmas present. She thought he was going to faint when she let him touch her, but he was a quick learner and by the end of the evening almost brought her to orgasm by playing with her breasts and nipples.

Beck was in great spirits too, as he was having an equally good time with his date. They had also made the next step. Beck was trying to go slow, he did not want to scare his new friend, but he found out that acting somewhat unsure of himself was endearing to his date and she encouraged him to explore her torso. If her heavy breathing and moans of pleasure were any indication, he seemed to do pretty well.

Cat listened to both of them tell her about their dates and she really seemed pleased for them at the progress they were making. It was nice to see her two friends happy again. Cat smiled sadly to herself as she wondered why they had lost this happiness with each other.

It was the start of a new week and Jade was in early again, going through her locker. She was actually ahead in her work for a change and her instructors were amazed at the change in her. Today she saw Cat she was especially happy.

Cat: Hi Jade, how are you?

Jade: Just great Cat, and by tomorrow I will be even better.

Cat: What do you mean?

Jade: I think tonight is going to be the night with Brian!

Cat: Ooh that is so exciting, the night for what?

Jade: You know; Cat.

Cat: (Turning very red) Oh. Just be careful Jade.

Jade: Thanks Cat, but don't worry everything is going to be fine. Brian is really a great guy.

Cat: He sounds like it; you have told me so much about him that I feel like I know him. I am sure he will be great for you.

Jade: Thanks Cat, I could not have done this without you.

Jade walked away a leaving a smiling Cat. It was so good to see her friend happy again.

Almost on cue, Beck strolled up with a big smile on his face.

Beck: Hey there Cat, how is my favorite little redhead?

Cat: I don't know Beck, do I know her?

Beck: Cat, you are my favorite little redhead, thanks to you I think that Janet and I are going to get to know each other really well tonight.

Cat: Janet, who is Janet?

Beck: The girl, I have been dating, Cat, her name is Janet..

Cat: Oh, I forgot.

Beck: I am going to make it really special too, I made reservations at _Cleo _that fancy restaurant at the Redbury Hotel, and I booked a room for the evening there too.

Cat: Beck that place is expensive!

Beck: I wanted the first time to be special for her, and let's face it, an RV in my parent's yard is not special.

Cat: Beck you are such a great guy, I don't know how Jade ever let you get away.


	5. Chapter 5 Dinner and a Room

Jade got home as quickly as she could from Hollywood Arts and was getting ready for her date with Brian. She showered and picked out the party dress that Cat had picked out for her. Brian said he was taking her somewhere special and she wanted to look good for him. She also packed a travel bag with a toothbrush, and other necessities for an overnight stay. She told Brian that she would meet him at the restaurant because she had a lot of things that she needed to do before hand.

Beck also quickly made his way home to get ready for his date. He took a quick shower then, dressed up in a nice outfit for a change. He packed an overnight bag so he would have everything he needed for the morning.

Janet had said that she had to work a little later than usual so she would meet him at the restaurant. That actually worked out well for Beck because it gave him extra time to prepare himself. It also gave him time to get gas for the car. His uncle had gone on a cruise with his wife and left Beck with his car while he was gone. It was a nice car to take Janet on their dates, but it was a little hard on gas.

When everything was read and the tank was full Beck; proceeded to the restaurant. It only took a few moments for him to spot Janet. She was dressed in a very pretty party dress that was knee length so hit still showed off her shapely calves. Beck chuckled to himself, the dress was pretty; but it reminded him of something that Cat would wear. Nonetheless she did look very nice and he made it a point to tell her so on the way to their table.

Jade had arrived at the restaurant and within moments she had spotted Brian, She had to admit that he cleaned up pretty well, but she still had reservations about that slicked down hair. He greeted her and they proceeded to the dinner table.

Jade and Brian had a wonderful time at dinner. The conversation was very light and enjoyable. It appeared that Brian was a fairly intelligent and articulate individual, against once he got by his initial shyness. Jade still could not figure out why he was still shy after their last encounter, but it sort of added to his charm. When he finally warmed up by the end of the meal, he actually was bold enough to suggest a room for the evening, and seemed elated when she accepted.

Jade went and "powdered her nose' while Brian tried to arrange for the room for the evening. He came back to the table with the key, and after they finished their dessert, they made their way to the room.

Beck was having a great time too. When it came close to the end of the meal he had asked Janet to spend the evening with him and she agreed. She had to go to the ladies' room and Beck said he was going to check and see if they could get a room. Beck walked up to check in and gave his name and picked up the room key. They had his reservation but he did not want to tell Janet about it, he did not want her to think he was too sure of himself.

Having finished their meal and dessert, they made their way to the room. Beck opened the door to their room and he and Janet stepped inside. Beck was very pleased at how the evening was going, even more pleased when they both ended up in the bedroom, and remained there for the rest of the evening.

Jade and Brian arrived at their room, and almost immediately made their way to the bedroom. Jade was pleased to see the Brian had finally gotten over his shyness, and Brian was very pleased to see Jade, that is until she turned off the lights.

Jade awakened in the morning and looked at the clock. The hour 5:00 am; taunted her. She knew that she had to get up but another part of her wanted to blow off the school day and remain there with Brian. She knew that was impossible. She had to get home and shower, if she stayed there too long Brian would see her without her makeup and her whole illusion would be over. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed. One her way out she left a note, explaining that she had received an emergency call and had to leave, but that she had a wonderful time and could not wait to see him again...

Jade drove to her house and got ready for another school day.

Beck rolled over in bed, he was tired, but it was the kind of tired that he had almost forgotten about. The kind you felt after a night of lovemaking.

His hand felt the bed next to him, but he was there by himself. His eyes snapped awake and he looked at the clock. It said 6:00 am. Beck jumped up, he had wanted to get up early so he could be out before Janet woke up. He did not want to chance her seeing him without makeup. He looked around the room and realized that he was there by himself. Thinking quickly he checked for his wallet and keys but they were still there.

Well at least she wasn't a thief, he thought. Beck showered and got ready for school. On his way out he noticed a note on the table; it was from Janet, explaining that she had to leave. He smiled though, when he got to the part where she said she wanted to see him again.

Jade was feeling a little tired this morning but happy. She had a great evening with a great guy; and enough coffee would wake her up and keep her there. She did not want to leave him, but she tried to remind herself that this was only an act. Still though; she was really starting to like Brian.

Beck arrived at Hollywood Arts and walked in the door. He was a little tired, but it was still a good tired.

He had stopped and picked up a coffee, and he knew that by the time he finished it he would be feeling much better.

Cat: strolled into the building, she saw Beck and Jade.

Cat: Hi Beck, Hi Jade how are you guys?

Jade: Great!

Beck: Couldn't be better!

Cat: Wow, I haven't heard you two this happy in the morning in a long time.

Jade: Well, I had a great evening!

Beck: So did I.

Cat: Ooh, you will have to tell me all about it at lunch.


	6. Chapter 6 Cat's Revelation

Cat was very excited all day. She had helped her best friend Jade to get dating again and it seems that it was very successful. She loved to see Jade happy. She had also helped Beck with his dating, and it seemed that had gone well too. She was anxious to get them together at lunch to hear the whole story.

Sikowitz class was the last class before lunch and Beck, Jade and Cat were all in that class.

Sikowitz was up to his usual antics, Cat wasn't even sure what the class was about, but then she was never really sure that Sikowitz did either. All she knew that when class was over she bolted out of there and ran to claim a table at the asphalt café.

Beck and Jade walked out to the asphalt café together and spotted their friend Cat who waved to both of them to come and sit with her.

Cat: Hi, you guys.

Jade: I am only going to sit here with Beck, because I am in a pretty good mood and even he can't ruin it.

Beck: Gee I was going to say the same thing myself.

Jade: Well I will have you know that I have a new boyfriend, we have been dating for several weeks now; and last night I had the best time of my life.

Beck: Huh, well just so you know, I have been dating a girl now for the past few weeks and I had a pretty good time last night myself.

Cat: come on guys, be nice. Jade tell us about your boyfriend.

Jade: Well, his is tall, slim, kind of shy but very sweet and he treats me like a princess. Last night he took me out to a very expensive restaurant and then we stayed overnight in a hotel and he was wonderful all night.

Beck: Well I had a great night. My girlfriend is very sexy and pretty, has a great body and beautiful legs, and well the rest is fantastic too. I took her out last night to an expensive restaurant, and then we spent the night in a great hotel.

Cat: Jade, would you say you might be in love with this guy?

Jade: I don't know….maybe.

Cat: Beck, do you think you are in love with this girl?

Beck: Well I don't know I wasn't expecting to, but, maybe.

Cat: Then will you two get back together again and stop being idiots!

Jade: Cat, we told you, we are dating other people and we think maybe we love them. Why would Beck and I get back together?

Cat: Jade what is your new boyfriend's name?

Jade: Brian….

Cat: Beck, what is your new girlfriend's name?

Beck: Janet…

Cat: Where did you go to dinner last night?

Jade: Cleo's

Beck: Cleo's

Cat: Where did you spend the night?

Jade: The Redbury…

Beck: The Redbury…

Cat: Beck let me guess; your date last night wore a blue party dress, oh and had really thick glasses.

Beck: Yes she did...

Cat: Jade, your date was about Beck's height and build, but had slicked down hair and a ponytail?

Jade: Yes, he did.

Beck and Jade looked at each other and Jade takes out the glasses she wore and puts them on.

Jade: So, you really think I have beautiful legs and a great body?

Beck: Yes, you really think I am sweet?

Jade: yes, well sometimes, yes…

Jade: You know what this means? It means we still love each other.

Beck: Yes it does. You know what else it means?

Jade: That Cat tricked both of us.

Beck: Let's get her.

Cat: Aiiii

She runs off with Beck and Jade laughing and chasing after her.


End file.
